Random-Ass Drabbles
by Pwnie3
Summary: Drabbles for various book, TV, anime, and movie fandoms. Prompts are being taken. Guidelines and rules for prompts inside. Fandoms inside. Completely PG13 in here, let's keep it that way. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovelies! Welcome to my newest collection, Random-Ass Drabbles. This collection will include drabbles for the following fandoms.**

**-Free!**

**-Kuroshitsuji**

**-Shingeki No Kyojin**

**-Hetalia**

**-Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus**

**-Harry Potter**

**-The Inheritance Cycle**

**-Doctor Who**

**-Sherlock**

**-Supernatural**

**-Merlin**

**-Lord of the Rings/Hobbit**

**-Marvelverse**

**-Other unspecified fandoms that will be added to this list as time wears on and they appear on the chapter list**

**I will be taking prompts, just comment or PM them to me. If you send in one of the fandoms on the above list, I may consider writing the prompt for that fandom.**

**ON THE SUBJECT OF PROMPTS**

**-Keep it PG. If you wouldn't show it to your mother, don't expect me to write it**

**-Don't be offended if I don't write your prompt**

**-Don't send in anything too cracky**

**-Don't get angry if I write a pairing you don't like**

**-Don't like, don't read**

**-Genderbending will happen**

**-Makeouts will happen**

**-Expect cheesy fluff**

**-I can take constructive criticism**

**-Flames will be used to roast marshmallows**

**-Drabbles will be 200-1,500 words**

**-Updates will be sporadic. **

**That is all.**

**Peace, Love, and Bacon,**

**Pwnie3**


	2. SNK One: Hairbrush

Petra Jaeger was going to die, she was sure of it. Here she was, the daughter of the two best soldiers that the Survey Corps had ever seen, about to die over something normally regarded as small and insignificant.

She had lost her hairbrush.

Many would simply ignore her plight and tell her to get over it, but Petra was going to be murdered by her mother. Her mother was Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille-Jaeger, and she was not a woman to cross. She kept her glossy black hair short. Her heavily-lidded blue-grey eyes could kill with a glance. Another thing to mention was her stickler personality for neatness. Which was exactly why her daughter, Petra, was going to die. Not to mention that this was a very important day, and Petra couldn't stand to be messy today.

Petra liked to keep her hair long, which was the only way she could be identified from her mother as far as looks went. What she meant by 'long' was not really all that long, only to her shoulders where her mother's went to her earlobes. Normally, this was a good thing, having this to tell them apart, but now Petra was starting to wish that she had just cut it all off.

Every morning, Petra's hair would be horribly knotted, almost to the point of no return. But her hairbrush was like magic, not letting a single tangle remain. The hairbrush was Petra's saving grace, and now she had misplaced it. She had the sneaking suspicion that one of the new recruits had stolen it for some reason or another, but in any case she couldn't find her hairbrush and desperately needed it. Why, on today of all days, did her hairbrush have to go missing?

Petra's only hope would've been her father's intervention, but Father was off in a meeting in Sina and wouldn't be back for another three days.

Petra's father was named Eren Jaeger. He was one of the only loyal Titan Shifters in service, the only other being a woman named Ymir. Father's hair was brown, and it went down just past his shoulders, which was just a bit longer than Petra's. His eyes were a vibrant, mesmerizing green that were so full of determination you would feel that same determination just by looking into Father's eyes.

While Petra was every bit her mother in looks, everything else about her came from her father, from the effect of the eyes right down to the nervous habit of biting nails.

Petra heard footsteps outside her door. She frantically finger-combed her hair, attempting to make it look somewhat decent, and pulled it into a very messy ponytail. She scrambled to the bedside table for her hairties, Pulling one over her wrist and onto her hair before going to answer the knock at the door.

It was Mother, in all her black-haired, grey-blue-eyed glory. And if the fact that Mother had come to get Petra wasn't enough, she was holding Petra's hairbrush.

"I found this in Hanji's lab." Mother said in her usual monotone.

Petra nearly cried with relief. "Oh, thank you, Mother! Why did she have it, though?"

Mother sighed, which meant that she had already gone through this before (Probably with Father) "She wanted to run tests on your hair. Now comb your hair. Muster is in ten minutes, and you still need to get dressed." Mother turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

"Wait, Mother!" Petra called after her. Mother turned. Petra smiled at her. "Happy Birthday!"

* * *

**Random-Ass Drabbles: SNK/AOT One: Petra's Hairbrush**

**Word Count: 613**

**Post Date: 9/21/14**

**Additional Notes:**

**Petra Jaeger is an OC.**

**Yes, Levi got genderbent. While I have no qualms with mpreg, it confuses me and thus I will not write or imply it. **

**In this story, Petra is about seventeen years old. It takes place on Levi's fiftieth birthday.**

**I didn't actually know where I was going with this thing until I got to the end and I realised that I could make it Levi's birthday and so I did so there.**


	3. Star Trek One: Nighttime Ramblings

**Thank you Guest for reviewing! I got one review and one follow, so that's amazing, but they do add to the midnight fuel if I get more of them, so yeah. Thank you for that, guest who reviewed, and to Lin12345 for following!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek nor the characters in it, but I do own this adaptation of that story.**

* * *

It was approximately 0120 hours when Jim woke up to the tap of fingernails on a keyboard. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Jim looked over to the source of light coming from the desk in the corner. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Jim went over to his wife, Spock, who was still just where he'd left her doing the exact same thing as she had been three hours ago when he went to bed.

Filing reports.

Spock was wearing an oversized sweatshirt of Jim's and a pair of sweatpants that effectively made her look like a regular human woman. Her long black hair was undone and falling over her back in a river of inky silk. She was positioned farther away from the desk than she'd normally be, owing to her swollen belly that she stopped to look down at and stroke every few seconds, as if she still couldn't believe it was there.

"Spock," Jim started as he knelt next to the seven-months-pregnant half Vulcan. "What are you doing up? You and the babies need rest." He laid a hand on Spock's distended abdomen.

Spock didn't even look away from the screen as she continued to type, her brown eyes reflecting the light it gave off. "Jim, I need to submit this request for maternity leave if I want it by the end of the month. Unless you want me to leave two newborns here every day when I have to report for my shift."

Jim raised an eyebrow as he stood from his kneeling position and moved to stand behind Spock instead. "But I already said I'd grant you maternity leave."

Spock tapped away, ignoring Jim's hands going across her belly and kisses to her cheek, also while trying to ignore the jabs to the gut that signaled their childrens' response to their father's touch. After a particularly hard kick, Spock leaned back in the chair and massaged the place where she'd just been kicked. "I must submit a request to Starfleet if I don't want to get in trouble for it."

Jim sighed as he leaned over her shoulder to kiss her lips. "If you won't come to bed, I'll carry you over there."

Spock looked at her husband, who was holding out his hand to help her up. "Spock, I'm sure that the request will still be there in the morning."

She sent a glance to the document open, over at the bed, then back to the computer before saving the document and shutting the computer off. She braced her hands against the arms of the chair to try and stand, but failed as she couldn't lift her weight from this position. As much as she was loathe to admit it, Spock had started having trouble moving around at about the fourth month, which was also around the same time when she couldn't see her toes anymore. For three months, Spock hadn't been walking and instead had been waddling around the ship. She'd had to switch out of the regular uniform and into a men's one with an oversized shirt around the third or fourth month, too. Spock was relying on her husband lately to help her walk, as her balance was horrendously off. She'd gotten used to his arm constantly around her waist and holding her hand when he thought no-one could see.

Spock took his hand in her own and he slipped one arm around her waist and guided her through the darkness of their shared quarters to the bed. Jim could see better than his wife in the dark. He sat her down gently on the bed and then sat himself down beside her and turned on the bedside lamp.

Spock was making a face. Jim knew that face. She had made it many times during these last seven months. It was her "I'm about to start crying because of hormones" face. Spock shifted her legs until they crossed underneath her belly as she tried not to cry.

Jim frowned. "Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry, love." He used his thumb to wipe away the first tear that ran down Spock's cheek.

"I'm afraid, Jim." she said.

Jim pulled her into his lap. "What are you afraid of, Spock?"

"I'm afraid that these children will turn out like I did. Freaks." Spock buried her nose in Jim's shoulder.

Jim stroked her hair as he held her closer. "You are not a freak, Spock. If our babies turn out one bit like you, they will be the most perfect children ever to grace the universe. It's them turning out like me that we should be worried about."

Spock drew back and looked at Jim. "But what if I can't raise them right? What if they turn out bad because I couldn't raise them right?"

"You will be the best mother to ever exist, Spock, don't let anyone, even yourself, tell you otherwise. You will raise them to be the most perfect people ever, I just know it." Jim said, kissing away his wife's tears. "Now come on, we have work in the morning."

Jim laid down on the bed, pulling his wife down with him. She gave a small noise of surprise as her husband put one arm under her waist and the other left to trace circles on her seven-months-pregnant abdomen. She pulled the blankets up to her hips and then looked at her husband's shining blue eyes, full of love for two children who he'd never met. Spock smiled slightly and scooted closer to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his well-muscled chest. For an instant, Jim didn't know what to do, but wraps his arms around her after a second.

"Computer," he says into the air. "Lights off."

The lamp turns itself off, and Jim drifted back off into sleep.

* * *

**Random-Ass Drabbles: Star Trek One: Nighttime Ramblings**

**Word Count: 980**

**Post Date: 2/7/15**

**Additional Notes:**

**GUESS WHO HAD A SHIT TON OF FUN WRITING PREGNANT FEM SPOCK**

**HINT HINT IT'S ME**

**I have this long-ass one-shot in the works about fem Spock, but it's not nearly done yet. I have about 1,250 words on it so far, and I wrote this on a whim. Expect more of this AU to follow.**

**I know, Spock is OOC, but Spock is also genderbent, so it's a new character. Also, Spirk is both the best and the worst thing to ever happen to me.**

**If you couldn't tell, I also have a thing for fankids.**


End file.
